The Book of Enthislez
by kaya and kazumi desu
Summary: Not your normal OHSHC. Mainly Hikaru and Oc. Vampire starcross lover in the 1600 but will advance to modern times later on in the story. Hikaru lives in the 1600's an is in the middle of a black plague. In a meadow he sees a girl who he easily falls in love with but shells be his strongest and his weakness. Srry for the bad summary, but the story is good. Vampers and humans collide


Chapter 1

The Book of Enthislez

Past vs. present

Kaya Phillips & Kazumi Okisu

Chapter one: The Mad King

Death surrounded the small countryside of the Crestom Kingdom. The Black Death had struck once again. The small eastern population decreased rapidly. The men of the village grew weary. Watching countless men, woman, and children die. So they decided to send a messenger boy to send word to the king. From what they heard of King Dianises he was a humble and noble king. Who helped his kingdom when in need; he was a man of God. They had lived astray from the kingdom but from what they heard from others was what they went by. Not many of them lived or have even been to the capital they were farmers. In the east the raised cattle framed on the land and mostly harvested. But since the plague hit food has been low and some starve to death before the plague even hits them. The heat outside made it no better.

Crestom Capital

The boy had arrived in 2 hours to the main frontier of the capital his eyes grew wide. A country Bunkum like him had never seen tall towers and noble men and ladies. Knight waking around in their silvers accompanied by fair ladies of noble duke and barons. In fine silks and cottons, but he was on a mission. No more that 7-8 minutes passed when he reached the castle armed with men at the bottom and at top. He got off of his horse and walked over to the knights he'd always looked up to. The knights watched ready to kill at any moment, but knew he was off no threat to them. "I need to see the king." The young boy says as if sure they would let him walk right into the castle. The knight laughter their armor shakes. "what do you want peasant?' the knight asks in a rhetorical form. He holds back his laughter. "To see the king." He says once again in a snappy tone. "Go home to your Farm farmboy" the other says pushing him to the ground. The young boy latches onto his leg. "Please" the boy begs. The man in steel takes out is sword and puts it toward the child. The East has been struck with black death." he yelps out. The men eyes widen and released the boy. "Open the gates" one yells loudly. He was led threw hallways and quarters until he finally reached the throne room. A man sat on the throne no older than his late 20's dressed in imported silks and gold's. His hair was dark orange and skin was pale like snow, but his eyes where blue like the crystal. They seemed to loo threw your sole and see all of what you were. The boy had felt a presents of dominance it frightened the boy. "Your highness a messenger from the east." The tall knight says. He looks at the knight in displacency. "Leave joseph" he says in a firm tone that mad the boy even more afraid the knights leave with a bow. "What is your business boy?" The king asks from his throne. "The east has been struck with the plague and many people are dying. We don't have enough food to last use all. We are in need of your help your greatness." The boy says looking him in the eye. Dianises was not happy with this news let alone allowing a maar farm boy into his home. "And how do I know you're not infected?" the king ask lifting a brow. The boy hesitates thinking to himself; this was not the kind hearted kind they had heard so much about. He was cold just by the look and his tone was so aggressive. "I don't have the symptoms." He says. The king chuckles a little before responding. "I see. Squires come forth. Boy you go and step outside. The boy comes from the dark hallway. "Write down my ever word." He says drink wine out of his glass.

The boy gets on hi horse scroll in hand and hurries away to home were everyone is waiting eagerly to hear the news. The boy finally arrives home in mid dusk the men come out of there small pub along with many other women and children. "Well boy what do you have?" the boy's father ask him eager. He hands him the scroll and step back. The man reads in and his face changes his brow ruffle up to gather. And if he were reading gibberish. "Well what does it say "? The people in the crowed ask urgently. Waiting to hear the good words of the king and how he was going to save and help them all. With his good deeds and words of God. "Tit says that he won't be coming he said hell send 200 of everything and that no one is allowed to leave the eastern village." He says. "This I tyranny how could he sit there and let us all die. One man says. "I have children and one is sick with the blackness" a woman shouts out. Every one begins to rant out in anger. A man begins to speak over the crown. "We should riot against the king who's with me?" "A few men shout and holler. "Then he'll have to pay attention to us. Will go to the capital and raise hell. Only the brave can come with me. As the plans go more in depth men began to leave woman as well. Till the larger group was down to 5 small group like that probably wouldn't be much of a threat. But they had rather try then not try at all. One of the men was a farmer who grew tomatoes Eric Ray with a family of 4 and this choice will change their lives forever. Maybe for better may be for worst.

Chapter end-

Chapter 2: Death sentence

Chapter two: Death sentence

Hikaru's Pov

I woke up my mother and father in a debt about the riot of five. "Eric I have a bad feeling about this... You shouldn't go." She says pleading with him. "Well I can't just sit here and do nothing. We are dying and the king is just sitting all high and might on his throne." His voice shakes and rises. "What if one of the kids gets it then what... They would die miserably because the kings selfishness." He says yelling. He was upset clearly and wasn't going to change his mind. He wasn't the type to change it once he's made his decision. I got out of bed my other sibling where already working out in the field. I had to help my mother tend to thee sick. Seeing that I was the oldest I had more responsibility them all of them. I had to feed them and give them water. I walked pass my father and mother. "Good morning" my mother smiles at me. I nod my head in return. I could feel him staring at me. My father hated me and that was not an exaggeration. We looked nothing a like I wasn't his first born son nor his child. My mother had gotten pregnant with me with her first husband who died in battle is what she told me. She never remarried until she meet Eric Ray and I was the first child into the family just not his. So I spent most of my life without a father. He raised me not like his own but more like a teacher. A teacher who gave me a death stare we told me once that he wish I would catch it, the Black Death. He was the one to tell my mother I should help the villagers with the plague. I never knew why he hated me so much. I walk out in the sunny morning where children were still playing carefree and happy not fully understanding what was going on around them. I walked over to the Myer house where the last standing family member Mary the youngest daughter laid. I wasn't in shock of what I seen. Her skin had blackened and her moth was open she must have tried to call of help when she felt herself dying. Flies where in her mouth eating her dead rotten skin from the inside. I walked out and got Eric and told him of the body they had to be careful none of us wanted the death touch. Death became something common over the pass few month death her there everywhere around us. I walked in to the nearby meadow to clear my mind. I sat in the middle of it. Thinking looking up to the sky I felt as if I was next. I knew I should think that way but I couldn't help it. I had seen a person standing far in front peeking through the trees at me. I got up and walked over calmly but they had disappeared I walked to where that person was standing at. They had dropped a doyly more as she had dropped it. I looked around seeing if I could see her but I couldn't. I had to belong to one of the girls of the village. I walk the short path home and approached my mom who was weeping at the girl being burned. She held onto my and I hugged her back she always cried when someone of our small village family died. "Mom do you know whose Cloth this is?" I ask her she looks up confused. "That was Mary but I swore we put it with her before we burned her." She say shocked the other village woman shocked. "Where did you find that?" one of the older village woman asks "There was someone looking at me from behind the tree and when I went to go look this was laying on the ground." I say to them. "Could it be?" a teen girl around my age says "The witch?" someone else says "it couldn't be." My mom says in disbelief. I didn't know what they were talking about this was the first time I heard of any witch in our village. "Mother what I going one what are you talking about?" I ask curiously. "You never told him how we got the black plague upon us?" the elder woman says. She shakes her had. "Well tell him when the men leave to riot later in the evening.

The men are already on their horses and ready to go my mother stands with Eric and kiss him before he rides off. The small dinner was set along with the fire outside in the middle of the village. All the woman and children along with my two sisters and little brothers where there. None of the kids have heard the story of the witch. I sat in front of my mother the elder begins to speak. "This story goes back to over 200 years ago. This is the first Black Death to hit our land. A witch has for sicken these lands and cursed. A hideous beast that hides herself just passed the meadow upon a hill she lives. Our great grandparents killed her mother when she tried to use witch craft on the children. Before she died she put an evil spell cursing us ever 200 years with death. And now the girl want you she cursed you Hikaru you will be next to catch the plague. We shall all pray that you don't let god be with you." She says it stayed quite the whole day.

Northern capital in the city walls

Eric spoke load for all the people of the north to here. "The king will not help us. Children and woman are dying every second. We have been struck with death and we are in need of help." he says. And even though he spoke of one listened to his word. "Is that the kind of king you want to rule over you IS IT" he yells his voice roars. The other men join in preaching to them. "He doesn't give a rat's ass bout you. He says. One of the guards over hears and goes to the king.

Chapter end-

Chapter 3: Blood stains the same

Chapter Three: Blood Stains the Same

He ran as fast as he could through the crowds of people before him. He was eager to tell the king of what was happening in kingdom. He ran until he reached the kings door that had a golden K on it. He knock with caution waiting until he ear a voice of a woman's. She must have been trying to wake him up. "Your highness the easterners are on a riot in town square. There not satisfied with your decision…." He says loudly so that the king could ere him through the thick door. The door swung open with great force sending him back against the wall. "What do you MEAN A RIOT?" he asks calmly at first but then increases in volume. "A small group no bigger than five." He says to him afraid for his life. Every one new of the power full king Dianises and how blood thirsty he was. If you where to go against him he would surly have your head and eat your heart. He eat his great feast and sit your heat on the table as decoration. The king grabbed him by the neck and his super speed kick in he pushes him against the wall with great fore. His fangs come out of his mouth and his eyes go from blue to purple to red. "So kill them and cut their eyeballs out first and give their heads to their families on a stick. Before I kill you and RIP OUT YOUR HEART!" he says nostrils a flare and ready to kill. The soldier hurried out and rounded up about twelve men with him to the square. They had got to the middle where some of the citizens where rioting with him. "STOP IN THE NAME OF THE KING" a soldier yell out to them they look over at the knights. "YOU ARE ALL TO BE EXCUTED ON THE SPOTS." He say to them the towns people murmur and immediately run away. Scared for their life it's never a good idea to go against the king not one bit. "You thing you can silence us our deaths will only be sacrifice for the better of the east." The main man who organized this whole riot says with a wicked smile on his face. They all meet Death that day blood shed all the same. The ground was stained with the blood of innocent men who had lives and children and wives. A tall man with dark hair stood last of them all looking at the knights as they took out their eye balls. His eyes grew even wider when they cut off his head body still twitching. He took out a necklace with the name Victoria on the back and whispered. "Victoria." Before being shoved violently to the ground the trinket fell on the ground all with his bloody head. They put their heads in bags and went in to the castle to await any other orders. The got into the throne room were the king sat with a young girl on his lap. "Sir we found trinket with a name on it." Joseph says. "And what are you telling me for?" Dianises asks. "Well I thought it would come in help full to find the men's families." He says. "Very well what does it say?" he asks curiously. He wipes off the blood from the necklace. "Victoria my lord Victoria" he says. The king's eyes go wide with the sound of the name but quickly brush it away. The soldier notices this and asks anyways. "What would you like us to do your greatness?" joseph asks. "Kill the other families and put their heads in the middle of the square as warning. But bring Victoria's family to me unharmed. In one week so they can grieve the death of their family member." The soldiers walk out ready to do as their told. once blood touches their sword they want more. "Oh and if they even a single scratch on them I got out our intestines and feed it to your children." He says showing his fang . Enthislez Pov

I lived along for a long time now just beyond where the eastern village was. I was hated by everyone. The Black Death has struck there town and I 'am to blame every for their most simple of problem. A young girl had died yesterday and I took her Doyle in order to pray for her to be passed on to the afterlife peacefully. But I dropped it when I saw one if the eastern farm boys trying to approach me. He was a beautiful creature. His eyes whereas blue as the skies up above and his hair was a light aid of orange and skin not to pale but not to light. He must have picked it up, but there's no way I could get it back im sure he also thinks im evil. But im not evil at all not even at the slightest the rumors only grew over as more and more of the farmers talked and grew. A feel uneasy my eyes go blurry. Im in castle. The king he's talking to a group of knight. Bring Victoria's family here in one week but kill the others. I mouth repeating his every word I could let this happen to those innocent people let alone the children. What kind of monsters would I been if I did? Even though I was hated someone would listen. Right?

Hikaru's Pov

I was outside the clouds where rolling in and the rain began to pour could feel it something was wrong very wrong. I could hear the horse I stepped outside the kings knight where coming into the village with large wooden sticks. But there was something on top… my eyes grew wide my mother stepped outside as well along with my little sister's and younger brother. "Whats going on? She asks smiling her smile fades when she sees the king's men stopping and getting off their white and black horses. "Everyone out of your houses NOW" he screams at the top of his lungs. Five men stand side his with severed heads on a stick. Some of the wives scream and children wail at the sights of their fathers and husband's head on the stick without eyeballs. My mother was like a statue. I told my brother and sisters to go back into the house this wasn't something they should see. My mother goes in behind them I began to follow. There was one head left in was Eric. I didn't want something like that around my family. "If you don't come forth and claim this head you'll be killed." I turn around closing the door behind and walk up to the man with the stick. He looks down at me and spits beside me. Some of it gets on me a little bit I could let my anger get the best of me. "Whats your name boy?" he asks with a heave tone and death in his eyes. "Hikaru." I respond back trying not to now that Eric was dead I was the man of the house and I had to take care of the family. That was my new job now. "Your whole name farm boy!" he says trying to make a mockery of me he was trying to see if I would hit him. I could small the blood on him he reeked of it. It was something I hated blood. "Hikaru Ray." I say about to grab the stick, but the soldier snatches it away. "Your mother is she Victoria Ray? He asks I nod. "Show me to your house boy." I nod not sure of what he was going to do I led him to our small home. He enters with the stick in hand. My mother nearly faint when she sees her husband's head up their blood still dripping off. He takes a good look at her and leaves. He could have just wanted to look to her. Something was wrong. We hear screams of the woman and children. I open the door the rain poured harder outside. As the knight began to pull the woman and children away on the back of a wagon. Later on that night I washed up rubbing on my arm pit and neck I felt to lumps. I had already known what it was. Death.

Chapter end-

Chapter 4: Life or Death?

Chapter Four: Life or Death?

Hikaru's

Life had seemed to freeze for me the days where longer my body had grew weaker. In only three days had passed since Eric had passed and I had gotten the illness. It seemed as if he had gotten what he wanted in the end even after death. I could feel my body being devoured and decaying as if took over my body. I was finally the man of the house a lifelong dream of mine and now im dying. I was stressing out who would take care of my little sisters, mother, and brother. He was too young to understand the meaning of being a man. He was only 5 and would have life of being with a male figure in his life along with my sisters. Who would protect any of them when they were in danger? My mom im sure she wouldn't remarry again. This was the second death of her husband, I can't understand her pain but im sure I get grasp at it. I took the time out to bury his dislocated head near the meadow. I wonder if I could see her again, the witch. I think her name was Enthislez. But I knew that would happen I was dying. I felt a little drawn by her a little I wanted to see if she was really like the elder of the village said. What if she really wasn't an evil person? I shook the thought out of my head and walked outside. It was mildly breezy and the sun was tucked away by the clouds. Some were still in shock of what the king did to the innocent wives and children. Everyone was still mourning over the death of the young and of the old. Crying and weeping for the dear friends and family members. We were like a family out here and if one cried we all cried together. But I didn't shed a tear because I knew I would be next. I looked up into the sky as the sun was coming out. "I wish I could live forever."

Victoria Pov

I couldn't think, move, or eat I just wanted to lay here in bed and die. I knew it was selfish thing to want but it felt as if nothing mattered any more. But I knew I had to keep living for my children with or without my husband I know he would want me to be strong. For myself and my kids. Im sure they were hungry I had to go and cook them their meals. I go up out of bed and step out into the day light; I haven't felt the sun's rays in a while. It felt nice touching my skin the people were still in mourning of the villagers. We all knew we were never going to see them again we had the feeling in our hearts none of us wanted to say it. Among them I seen my oldest son f 17 Hikaru standing in the crowd. I walk over to him and grab his hand. He snatches it away and looks at me wide eyed. I knew something was wrong I tried to examine his hand to look at it… I thought he hurt it bringing in the fire wood. A job his father normally did. But what I seen was much worst.

King Dianises Pov

I walked down the narrow hall way into the secret passage way behind the stone wall. It was time for the vampire council to have our meeting about my plan. I stood in place all the eyes of the most eldest vampire stared at me. Most likely to intimidate me but it would fail like countless of times. I had them under my control anytime I need them or for them to either reject or allow my plans. But I knew that they would agree to this. "What is it you seek Lord Dianises." one of the twelve elders say in an old and bellowed tone. "I have a compromise to make with you. I wish to" I laugh a bit at my words. "Mother our population. The vampire community is dying in number as you're aware and I wish to as I said be for regenerate our complex. I smile slightly and look at them to show my superiority. "We will allow this just once Dianises. As you know every 9 years vampire must turn a human of their choice or not into a vampire to become there new protégées. Can't you just wait till them?" he ask in a lower tone and directs his gaze at me. "That 9 years too young." I say to him a tad bit annoyed by his tone of amusement. "Lower your voice yours speaking to an elder, we could revoke out decision." One says to me. I knew I had to keep my temper down my plan had been in place. "My greatest apologies, I must get going I have a kingdom to run." I say bowing to them and turning to the exit.

Victoria Pov

I was in shock it was night fall the children had eaten and fell asleep just me and staring at one another. "Let's go." I say standing up grabbing on his other hand. He follows me; he knew we were going there. Out the door and we make our way to the meadow. We get to the small forest after a few minute we reach a house up on a hill. I was scared for my life not knowing what this beast looked like or if would kill me or not, but I had to so this. For my son he had to live to many deaths around me and the children. I knocked on the door and it opened fast. I couldn't make out its face. I didn't get a chance to I got n my knees and begged of her gracious forgiveness and to life the curse off of him. This was life or death

Chapter end-

Chapter 5: Life

Chapter Five: Life

Enthislez Pov

It was the middle of the night and this was the time I went and prayed for the loss of others by visiting their graves. I could sense a presence of people coming up to my door I stood and waited to see if they were here to attack me. I was shocked when I heard them knocking that was strange they would normally yell and shout. I felt no evil from them but fear and sorrow. I opened it without thinking. A woman immediately got on her feet and began to beg and plead for me to take off the curse. I had no idea what she was talking about. I didn't put a curse on anybody. I don't even have the power to a curse on anyone. My powers were too weak I didn't have the proper training anyways to do such. I could only do good with my weak powers. I seen a silhouette of a boy standing near in the shadows I couldn't see his face. I got the lady up and sat her on the nearest chair for her to sit on. "I'll lift the curse." I say to her, her head looks up at me her eyes go wide a little. She thanks me over and over again and kisses my hand I quickly snatch it away. "I don't need to give you anything, money a cow, sell my soul... Nothing?" she asks a little skeptical. "Well why would I need your soul?" I ask her already sure of what she thought I would do with it. "A potion or something of evil?" she says for sure as if that's what I would need it for. "I can do no such thing, I 'am not that kind of witch I can do no evil." I say to her looking at her in the eye. I looked at the boy behind her. I t was him from the meadow a few days ago. I understand why she thought I had cursed him. I remove the thing off the table. "Lay here." I say to him. "And take off your shirt." I looked at him once more remembering his face he was as beautiful as I remembered.

Victoria's Pov

It was the first of my life I seen the witches face. She was extremely pretty and her skin was like coco. Her eyes where amethyst a bright but bold color and her hair was a dark color much like the raven bird. I was in awe with the fact that she said she could do no harm. Could it be true that villagers were wrong about this girl se was still a child and lived alone she had to be around the age of 16. But was she really a witch all the things that villagers said were wrong. And she didn't put the curse on my son; he must have naturally gotten it.

Hikaru's Pov

I did as she said and laid on the bare table it was cold up against my bad back. She lit a few candle near me. She looked at my mother and said. "Please be quiet I need to focus or I might mess up and make it worst." She says to her. My mom sat still not moving and inch. My heart beat sped up a lot when she said that, did that mean I could die? I wasn't sure. "Need you to relax a little bit more your heart need to stay at a steady pace." She says to me. I did as I was told and breathe in and out to keep calm I shut my eyes and relaxed. I felt her hands on my chest. They were soft and warm it didn't help me to stay calm. I opened my eyes once more and looked at her she was concentrating, I looked over at my mom she was staring at up but not moving an inch. I closed my eyes I felt warmness all over my body as if it was being cleansed of all of the bad. I opened my eyes I was engulfed in a white orb of some kind. It only lasted a few minute. She was speaking in tongues. I didn't understand, but I looked at my fingertips they were no longer blackening with death. I stood up and scrunched my finger together and balled them up. I was lost for word. I was cured this witch is no witch at all she was an angle. My mother ran over to me and looked at my fingers a well she yelps a bit. We were both ecstatic with joy I felt healthier. I even run over and hug the girl in sheer happiness. "You're not witch lady, you're an angle." I say to her looking her in her eyes. I can explain it but I was feeling a lot more attracted to her that I was before. "The elders of the village must have been wrong about you. You were not evil if you can make suck a thing of miracle happen." She says and gives her many thanks.

Enthislez Pov

I had made some one happy by using my powers but I had no intention on see them again I was sure that they would forget me. "Please tell no one of this never speak of this to anyone." I say with pleading eyes. "We won't tell a soul, we cross our hearts and if we lie the devil will steal our eyes." They both say to me as I walk them to the door. I felt safe around them as it was I hadn't see other people or been around other people in over 200 years of my life. I had someone that I could actually help out. "If you ever need anything or if any of your other family members get sick please come to me. But only come at the dead of night when you know the villagers are asleep." I slip out. "And im also sorry for your lost, but he's in a better place now I promise you. I had people in my life and I felt happy something I had felt in a long time.

Hikaru's Pov

I felt as if I was dreaming but I knew it was true when I looked up at my hand and there wasn't any black. I woke up to my mother cooking eggs for me and my little sisters and brother. My mom wasn't the type to have normal names see worked in the castle for one point in her life I could remember they had trade with a country far from use and the servants had to work with use. We met a young girl named Arabella and she loved she told her she would name her daughter that, and she did. Arabella was my first little sister she was one of Eric's children so we didn't have all of the same features her hair was long and black. She had fair skin like mine but a little darker. My second little sister Issabella was similar to her twin her hair was short and curly they were both thirteen. My little brother was nine and he had green eyes and black hair. The green eyes from my mother and the black hair like Eric but the fair skin from my mother. I kissed her on the head and walked out of the house to do my duty of the new man of the house. I chopped the wood logs and skinned the cow to use it lather and meat for tonight's meal I finished it all I a matter of hours. But I could stop thinking of the young witch she was constantly on my mind. So I did something I should have done. I went to go and see her. I go to the meadow have second thoughts but I went and seen her house upon the hill. She could see the whole village from here but we couldn't see her. It was a small cottage house. I knocked on the door and waited a while. It opened fast she looked at me as if she had seen a ghost. She looked bewildered. "What are you doing here?" she asks shocked that im standing at her door. "I wanted to see you. I guess" I say smiling I could feel my cheek burning up from embarrassment. She looked at me and let me in. "Please sit" she says to and. I had picked life today.

Chapter end-


End file.
